Before The Dawn
by thaa
Summary: Ela tinha um segredo que ele desconhecia e precisou abandoná-lo. Mas mesmo assim ele a amava e precisava dela. Só que o destino não lhes foi bondoso, tirando-os do sonho que viviam nos instantes antes do amanhecer... Songfic COMPLETA!


_É aconselhável que leiam a song ouvindo a música "Before The Dawn" da banda Evanescence que está disponível no YouTube._

_Aguardo Reviews_ ;D

.

.

**Before The Dawn**

Você não pode fugir de mim! – ele disse com um sorriso indecifrável e bizarro no rosto.

Yuuki corria desesperada pelo corredor do segundo andar da velha mansão abandonada. Zero era possessivo, ela sabia, mas um seqüestro? Ele só podia estar louco!

A mansão lhe era familiar, já que fora ali que ela havia sido dele pela primeira vez.

_Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei  
Eu quero nada mais do que te ver ali_

**~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~***

_- Eu te amo! – Zero sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da jovem púbere. – Jura que vai ser minha para sempre?_

_- Sim! – ela gemeu quando o hálito quente dele acariciou-lhe o pescoço, provocando ondas de choque prazerosas por toda a extensão de seu corpo. – Para sempre! – ela completou._

_Tão logo os lábios dele já se pressionavam contra os dela. A paixão, o desejo, a luxúria e a cobiça dos corpos só eram vencidos pelo amor entre as almas._

_A valsa das línguas era interrompida relutantemente quando os pulmões clamavam por oxigênio. Eles pareciam necessitar de mais ar do que geralmente exigiam, porém a pouca quantidade oferecida os obrigavam a deixar os dois corpos ofegantes._

_Yuuki estava se entregando pela primeira vez a um homem, assim como Zero possuía pela primeira vez uma mulher. Romperam juntos seus lacres de inocência, sentindo o prazer de serem um só e assim consolidar de forma carnal a união de suas almas e seus corações._

_- Isso é um sonho Zero? Se for não me deixe acordar mais._

_- Não se preocupe meu amor. Nós voaremos pra bem longe e ficaremos perdidos nos instantes antes do amanhecer. E pode ter certeza que se isso for um sonho, nós não acordaremos jamais e ele se tornará nossa realidade!_

_- Isso era tudo o que queria ouvir! – e mais uma vez seus lábios se fundiram ao do homem que amava._

**~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~***

- Você lembra da sua promessa não é mesmo?! – ele esperou pacientemente pela confirmação. Não obteve nenhum sinal de resposta. – Eu sei que se lembra minha querida. Esse foi nosso palco, nosso cúmplice. Eu nunca esqueceria e você também não, não é? – Mais uma vez ele não obteve resposta e seu rosto endureceu. – RESPONDA YUUKI! – ele gritou e logo recuperou a compostura e a serenidade de sua antiga expressão.

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

A morena estava escondida atrás da porta de um dos quartos. A mão em sua boca evitava o barulho de sua respiração, assim como o grito que queria explodir para fora. Não adiantaria gritar; ninguém ouviria e ela sabia disso. Sabia que a localização do antigo imóvel em ruínas não era muita propícia a visitantes, devido o caminho complicado que levava até ele. Talvez apenas Zero e ela soubessem da existência da mansão.

A única saída era tentar uma fuga. Zero era rápido e a alcançaria em uma corrida, mas precisava arriscar.

- Yuuki, amor, você sabe que a culpa disso é sua, não sabe?! Você tinha que romper sua promessa. Tinha que meter aquele débil Kuran nisso. Você disse que me amava, disse que seria para sempre minha, mas você mentiu Yuuki. Por que mentiu?

Inuyasha continuava andando lentamente pelo corredor cheio de portas que davam para os quartos. Um sorriso de escárnio se abriu em seu rosto sereno.

- O que aquele Kaname tinha hein? Dinheiro? Poder? – ele indagou enquanto sua expressão se contorcia em dor. – Eu tinha amor. Amor Yuuki! Isso não era o bastante? Ninguém jamais amou alguém assim, como eu amo você. Ninguém nunca irá sentir o desespero que me corroia como veneno quando você não estava comigo. Você é como ar para mim. Eu preciso de você, Yuuki. Porque me deixou?

Yuuki queria gritar para que ele parasse. Queria se jogar nos braços dele e implorar por perdão pela dor que ela causou. Mas **não podia**! Ela não tinha a força que precisava para encará-lo após a verdade, por isso teria que abandoná-lo mais uma vez. Talvez assim ele se convencesse que ela havia seguido seu caminho e que ele deveria seguir o dele.

**~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~***

_Zero esperava na areia branca e fofa da praia. Estava radiante, feliz. Iria pedi-la em casamento naquele pôr-do-sol. A emoção de casar com a pessoa que tanto amava transbordava em um sorriso recheado de alegria._

_O mar estava sereno e as gaivotas ao longe cantavam. O cenário estava perfeito!_

_- Zero?! – Yuuki o chamou._

_O sorriso dele aumentou ao ouvi-la chamar seu nome. Como o timbre da voz dela era suave e maravilhoso._

_- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante! – disseram os dois juntos._

_- Er...bem, você primeiro. – disse a morena abaixando a cabeça._

_Zero levou a mão ao bolso de onde retirou uma caixinha vermelha de veludo e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa ele soltou:_

_- Casa comigo? – e abriu a caixinha que guardava um lindo anel de brilhantes._

_Yuuki o olhou, chocada. Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo. Não podia! Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Os olhos dela começaram a se inundar com as lágrimas que estavam prontas para descer, mas ela se conteve._

_"Não estrague tudo agora Yuuki. É melhor assim!", ela pensou enquanto se concentrava em não chorar._

_- Yuuki?_

_Ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos. Não sabia que seria tão difícil. Seu desejo era gritar aos 4 ventos SIM, SIM e SIM e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo, na praia. Mas_ **não podia**_. Ela já havia se decidido e não podia voltar atrás._

_"Isso é por nós dois. Me perdoe", ela suspirou e aderiu uma expressão fazia – Não!_

_- O qu.. co-como... Yuuki por que você... ? – Zero a fitava incrédulo. Não encontrava as palavras e formulava frases incoerentes._

_- Zero eu... eu não posso me casar com alguém amando outro._

_- Amando... outro?_

_- Zero, o que nós vivemos foi lindo e eu jamais vou esquecer. Mas coisas mudam, entenda isso._

_- Yuuki eu te amo! – ele gritou exasperado_

_- E eu amo o Kaname e nós estamos juntos. Você ainda é jovem e vai se apaixonar de novo. Siga seu caminho Zero... eu só quero que você seja feliz._

_- Feliz? Me diz como! Você é a mulher que eu amo. Minha felicidade só está onde você está! Eu nunca serei feliz sem você!_

_- Tudo passa Zero. Hoje você pode não estar feliz, mas você vai um dia. – ela juntou todas as forças que tinha e soltou um sorriso fraco. – Preciso ir. Kaname está me esperando. Adeus!_

_Ela se virou e andou em direção a estrada, onde um carro a aguardava. Zero não conteve a ira e a agarrou pelo braço._

_- Você está jogando fora tudo o que vivemos? Por que Yuuki? Você não pode ter parado de me amar da noite para o dia. É impossível!_

_- Me perdoe! – ela disse com a voz quase falhando e se soltou de Zero. Antes que suas pernas fraquejassem e ela pudesse desmaiar, Yuuki correu o máximo que pôde em direção ao carro que a aguardava. – Eu te amo! – ela disse num sussurro que não pôde ser ouvido pelo rapaz que agora olhava, com lágrimas nos olhos, a mulher de sua vida o deixando para trás._

**~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~***

_Se a noite puder te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor  
Então não me deixe acordar mais_

Yuuki ouviu Zero abrindo a portas de um dos quartos do grande corredor e decidiu que iria fugir. Não podia mais ficar bolando planos de fugas silenciosas. Se queria sair dali tinha que fugir agora, com ele a vendo ou não.

Agilmente ela saiu do quarto que a abrigava e correu pelo final do corredor. Era só fazer a curva, descer a grande escadaria, atravessar o grande salão e metade da fuga estaria completa. Depois era só tentar chegar à estrada ou se esconder durante o caminho.

- Yuuki?! – ele saiu do quarto rapidamente e viu que ela estava fugindo. – Volte aqui! – e correu atrás dela.

A morena virou o corredor e quando começou a descer a grande escadaria, olhou para trás para ver se a distância entre os dois ainda era a mesma. Num movimento em falso ela tropeçou e rolou escada a baixo.

Zero dobrou o corredor e a viu inerte ao pé da escada.

"Não, não. Ela não! Tudo menos isso!", ele pensava desesperado enquanto ia de encontro a jovem. – Yuuki, amor, fala comigo. – ela implorava enquanto dava leves tapas do rosto da morena.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e cuspiu um pouco de sangue, em seguida sorriu quando encontrou com os olhos preocupados dele e sentiu-se ser acalentava por aqueles braços quentes que tanto amava.

- Me perdoa Yuuki. Me perdoa! Eu não devia ter te trazido pra cá. – ele pedia com urgência.

- Shhh... eu não tenho muito tempo.

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

- Não fale bobagens! Você vai viver... por favor fica. Fica aqui comigo. – Zero agora chorava e mencionava as palavras entre soluços. A idéia de não vê-la mais sorrir, falar, andar era insuportável.

- Eu vou morrer Zero. Eu sei! Eu não queria que você tivesse que presenciar isso. Juro pra você que tentei. Eu juro, Zero! Eu só não queria que você sofresse.

- Yuuki... eu não entendo. Fica comigo por favor.

Ela tossiu mais um pouco de sangue e lhe sorriu novamente.

- Preste atenção. Lembra a árvore que gravamos nossas iniciais?!

- Sim!

- Aos pés dela eu enterrei uma caixa com uma carta. Você precisa ler! Eu iria dizer a Kaname para lhe contar a localização quando chegasse a hora. Não esperava que seria tão cedo. Leia Zero!

- Certo! Mas você vai lá comigo Yuuki. – as lágrimas molhavam o rosto da jovem morena que agora também chorava.

- Não Zero... eu não vou. Mas me prometa que você vai cumprir o que estiver escrito. Prometa!

- Eu prometo Yuuki, mas não fale mais. Eu preciso te tirar... – ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

- Perdidos nos instantes _antes do amanhecer_. Não esqueça disso, Zero. Nosso sonho pode não ser real, mas é só nosso! Eu t-te a-am... – e antes que terminasse, a cabeça da morena tombou no peito de Zero e seus olhos se fecharam para sempre.

_De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho  
Não é real, mas é nosso_

*****************************************************************************************************************

Zero agora olhava o pôr-do-sol na mesma praia em que pediu Yuuki em casamento. O vento brincava com seus cabelos e mais uma vez ele releu a carta.

_"Zero,_

_você é indiscutivelmente o homem que eu amei, amo e vou amar sempre! Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu digo isso após lhe assegurar o contrário, não é?! Antes de tudo eu lhe peço perdão, mesmo sabendo que não o mereço. Saiba que o pior momento da minha vida foi lhe dizer não quando me pediu em casamento. Meu coração se partiu em milhões de fragmentos quando fiz isso. Até hoje me pergunto onde eu arranjei forças para me manter firme diante de você naquele momento, mas saiba que eu fiz isso pensando em nós dois._

_Eu estou doente, Zero. E eu vou morrer! Lembra aquelas dores de cabeça insuportáveis que eu sentia?! Elas são sintomas de Aneurisma Cerebral. Minha artéria cerebral se rompeu e o sangue vazou por um espaço no meu cérebro. O médico disse que eu não tenho mais chances já que em cada uma das hemorragias o risco de morte vai se somando._

_Pois bem, eu já aceitei isso Zero, mas temia que você não aceitasse. Eu odiaria vê-lo passar seus dias ao lado de uma mulher condenada a morrer a qualquer momento como eu. Eu não queria te ver sofrer, por isso decidi me afastar. Eu esperava que com isso você me esqueceria e seguiria a sua vida, já que ainda é muito jovem. Você não merecia carregar um fardo como eu, não você que me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Me perdoe! Esse foi o caminho mais racional em que eu consegui pensar._

_Por favor, não culpe Kaname por isso. Eu e ele nunca tivemos nada! Ele era apenas um amigo que após muita insistência minha topou me ajudar nesse plano. Ele não podia negar meu último desejo e espero que você também não negue o que eu pedirei._

_Por tudo o que passamos juntos, cada beijo, cada carícia, os sorrisos, as lágrimas, tudo! Por tudo isso eu lhe peço: eu quero que você viva! Eu não posso morrer sabendo que você vá tentar algum atentado contra sua vida. Por favor, não me negue isso!_

_Obrigada por tornar nosso sonho de amor a minha realidade mais feliz._

_Eu te amo Zero... e jamais vou esquecer os instantes em que ficamos presos_ **antes do amanhecer**_._

_Com carinho, amor e lágrimas._

_Yuuki"_

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

E como todas as outras vezes que seus olhos passaram pela ortografia de sua eterna amante, Zero quis quebrar aquela promessa estúpida de viver, mas não podia porque ele havia prometido. Nunca quebraria uma promessa feita pra **ela**. Mas todos os dias perguntava-se como haveria de existir uma vida sem sua Yuuki?

Ele não atentaria contra a própria vida, mas Yuuki não havia especificado como ela queria que ele vivesse. Por isso seu corpo vagava, estava oco.

- Você levou minha alma com você Yuuki. Me espere que um dia eu irei buscá-la!

E ele continuou andando pela fofa areia da praia pensando no dia em poderia ficar perdido nos instantes **antes do amanhecer** com sua doce e eterna Yuuki.


End file.
